Your Water
by cynthiarox99
Summary: *One-Shot Sam and Freddie get into a heartful argument. Sam has a litttle addiction to something of Freddie's. Sam and Carly talk, and what happens when...? Seddie


**Water- One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, sadly.**

* * *

><p>It was one of those days when I was really, really thirty. To my left I saw Freddie drinking a just opened water bottle. I hit his shoulder lightly.<p>

"Freddie?" I asked.

"What?" He asked sounding pissed.

"Freddie. Can I please have some of your water?" I asked, being as polite as possible.

"Here." To my surprise, he gave it to me. I stared at him strangely. "What?"

"Oh. So you're not gonna lecture me about the germs that I could get from your mouth from backwash?" I asked. I drank some of the water. It was pretty good. Maybe even better…

"No. You're Sam Puckett. Why would you listen to the nerdy Freddie Benson?" He asked sarcastically.

Why don't I think before I talk? "Well maybe I care about what you're saying!" Just because I'm a stupid girl.

"What?" He yelled. He stood up and so did I.

"You heard what I said!"

"Why could you care about anything about me?"

"You're-You're. Ugh! You're one of my best friends okay? I have to care!"

"You don't _have_ to care!"

"Well maybe I choose to!"

"Why?"

"Maybe because I care about _you_ Freddie!" I yelled, grabbing his-my water, and stomping out of the studio/

"Sam! Wait! I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" He shouted coming after me, slowly at that.

I turned around. "Yeah Benson, let me know when you have a better apology!" I yelled, running downstairs and into Carly's room. I contemplated to either keep it, or throw it away. I kept it. I kinda reminded me of the non-shouting Freddie, and not that guy I just saw.

"Hey Sam." Carly said when I walked in. I shut the door in case Freddie came in.

"Hey Carls." I said. I frowned, drinking…my water.

"Everything okay? I heard you and Freddie's argument." She said, tapping on her pear pad, sitting on a bean bag.

I chuckled. I sat down on the bean bag most close to her. "Yeah I'm fine." I said. There was a dead, awkward silence. "No. No, I'm not fine."

She set down the pear pod and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Really." I said, twirling the bottle in my hand. "Well, okay. I-I like the stupid nub." I said.

"Aww, Sam! I feel so bad!" She said, hugging me.

I pulled away and drank my water. "You know he gave this to me. It has some weird effect on me, Carls, and it's freaking me out." I said, drinking some more of my addiction.

"Aww. You like the taste. That's soo cute!" She cooed. "He likes you back!" She said.

I pushed her lightly. "Shut up."

There was a dead silence. I was going to fall asleep, but there was some footsteps and a knock on the door. "Carly! You in here?" Freddie.

"Go away! I'm changing, and just-OW! Call me! Go home and call me!" She yelled.

"Okay! I guess." He said. I heard footsteps and a door slam from downstairs and I knew he was gone. Spencer wasn't here. Gibby and Guppy were with Spencer, camping actually. No one else can just let themselves in anyway.

I turned to Carly. "Nice Shay!" I said smiling. "Momma taught you well." I said.

She laughed. "Not very proud to have the ability to lie. Anyway, about-" Her phone rang. "Ugh Freddie." She said and picked up her phone pressing the TALK button. She put it on speaker and I smiled. "Hey Freddie. What'd you need to talk about?" She asked.

"Is Sam with you?"

"No. She went home. She said she'd be back later. She had an empty water bottle, and I was going to recycle it, but she wouldn't let me have it." She winked. I gave her a thumbs up. She's a good liar when she wants to be. I know when people are lying though. Good thing.

"Oh. Okay." He said. Gullible little cute nub. "Anyway. I need to talk about what's been going on with me…and her…"

"What?"

"I, uhh, like her…a lot." He said. My stomach bubbled. Eww, girly feelings.

"…"

"Carly?"

"AHH! OH MY GOD! THAT'S SO ADORABLE! MY BEST FRIENDS DATING! YOU HAVE TO ASK HER OUT AND-"

"CARLY!"

"Sorry. That's really cute though because she-" I gave her my evilest death glare and she looked like she was gonna pee on herself. "I mean, she may like you back. Who knows, but you _should ask her out." Better, Shay._

"_She hates me though."_

"_No she doesn't!" Watch it Shay._

"_Well…she's mad at me."_

"_Then apologize. I heard you're argument. You two are stupid."_

"_Hey! Oh you did? Then you should know that I apologized, but she didn't accept it."_

"_She was just mad, give her some time and she'll accept it I'm sure."_

"_Carly I-"_

"_Hold on Freddie! This shirt…SPENCER!"_

"_I thought Spencer was gone?"_

"_He just came back. SPENCER!"_

"_Okay." He said, confused. _

_She put herself on mute. "Freddie." She said. He said nothing. "Okay. Now. How do you want him to apologize to you?" She asked._

_I rolled my eyes. "Well. If he apologizes again, I'll accept it. I was just really mad earlier that he thought I didn't care about him. He needs to give me another water bottle. He has to ask me out though. Face to face, and pay for it. Maybe a little less because he's cuter." I said. I did a face palm. Carly squealed. "Quiet Shay." I demanded._

"_Aww, Sam! You're in love with Freddie! That's so cute!"_

"_Shut up!" I said, shoving her._

"_Okay, okay." She said, taking her off mute. "Uh oh. Sam."_

"_Whaat?" I asked, scared. Just a little._

"_I never put us on mute." Oh chiz._

"_Oh chiz." I said._

_I ran down and to the fridge. I knew he was coming, so I needed emergency ham before he showed up._

_I was about to run back upstairs before I heard Freddie walk in. I was about to run away, when he grabbed my arm and slung me into his grasp and presses his lips to mine. In the process, I dropped my ham, and the plate. I didn't even mind because this was heaven right now. _

_I felt a little box poking my side and I pulled away. "Freddie," I breathed out. "what's in the box?"_

"_It's for you." He said smiling. He handed me the box. "Look, and I'm really sorry for yelling at you. I was being a jerk. I'm really sorry."_

_I opened the box and it was a water bottle. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. He snaked his around my back and I leaned my head on his chest. "Yeah. Apology accepted." I said. I was just waiting for him to ask me out, but I didn't think it was gonna happen._

"_Soo. You wanna g-go on a date with, uhh, me?" He stuttered._

"_Suurre." I said, squeezing him lightly before letting go. I smiled and kissed him again._

"_Aww!" I heard Carly say from the stairs. _

_I smiled into the kissed. When he pulled away I frowned. "Hey. Drink some out of this will ya?"_

"_Suurre."_

"_Watch it Benson."_

"_Only if your with me." He said, then drank some water. "Here Princess Puckett."_

_I drank some, and it tasted like, awesome. Wow, I'm too girly today._

"_So what do you wanna do, girlfriend?"_

"_UGH!"_


End file.
